


Bitch In Heat

by ImpalaDreams (impaladreams)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha Baron, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Alexa, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6740116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impaladreams/pseuds/ImpalaDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omegas aren't allowed in the WWE, but when Baron finds one in heat, he's not going to let her get away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitch In Heat

He can smell it as soon as he gets backstage, the thick, rich scent of an Omega in heat. It permeates everything, cutting through even his own stench of sweat and blood still fresh from his match. He inhales deeply and feels a familiar tug at his gut as his cock starts to harden. He follows the smell and doesn't even think twice about pushing open the door to the women's locker room.

Scents of deodorants and suppressants hang heavy in the air but do nothing to fool his well trained nose. He tsks a few times, startling the blonde hastily shoving belongings into her bag, clearly in a rush to leave.

"Leaving so soon, Bliss?" Her eyes are wide in shock and the blue irises barely visible with her pupils so large from the heat. The subtle fear in them is the most beautiful thing he's seen in a long time. "You know, they have rules about Omegas here. They're banned. Always thought you were a Beta but... I guess it makes sense. You are a tiny thing, aren't you?" He steps closer, towering over her smaller form as she gazes up at him.

"P-please. Don't tell anyone. I'm leaving now. I just -- I need to go home." The normal bitchy edge is gone from her voice, replaced with a panicked desperation that makes him chuckle.

"No. What you need -- is my knot in you." The statement hangs in the air but she doesn't argue, only looks at him in shock and disbelief. He steps forward, the space between them disappearing, and cups the side of her face in his large hand. "Burning up aren't you? You know you won't last the ride home. Come on. Let me make it better, Alexa."

The look of determination is back on her face and she jerks her head away in defiance, which only makes him laugh again. "I'm fine. Let me go." She tries to step around him but he's quick to grab her arm and pull her back. God, she smells amazing and he's not letting her go anywhere.

With his arms around her torso, pinning her limbs and drawing her back to his naked chest, it's impossible for her to struggle from his grasp. "You won't make it to the front door without another Alpha here finding you. If anyone is gonna have you, Bliss, it's gonna be me."

His grip remains tight but his hand works its way over her stomach and down to her center, rubbing and feeling the heat from her pussy even through the fabric of her shorts. "Don't worry. I know just what a little bitch in heat like you needs."

She whimpers, but doesn't argue, and with the way her hips start to rock against his fingers, he knows she needs it bad. He pulls his hand away with a dark laugh, not ready to give it to her yet, but loosens his grip knowing that she'll stay. His fingers undo her fly quickly so they can push their way into her pants, bypassing her panties completely. "Fuck, so wet already. How bad do you want it, hmm?" A wide finger pushes it's way into her ready pussy and makes her moan and squirm in his strong arm holding her still. His head lowers and he inhales deeply, getting lost in the concentrated smell of her arousal at her neck. "Bad enough to get on your knees for it?" Another finger spares no hesitation as it joins his other, stretching her more. "Huh? Answer me, bitch."

Alexa only whimpers and he growls, prompting her to nod in affirmation. His fingers are soaked in her juices as he pulls them from her and sucks them into his mouth, tongue lapping her taste. He releases her and laughs again when she gives a quiet, needy moan. "You want it? Show me."

She doesn't need to turn around to know what he wants and obediently removes her shorts and underwear, kicking them aside before kneeling on the cold floor of the locker room.

He licks his lips, hungry for more of her as he watches her expose her dripping cunt to him. He settles behind her and spreads her legs further apart. Her back arches more, hips propped so he has full access, and even he can't help but praise the sight before him. "What a good Omega you are." She reaches under her and spreads her lips, exposing her swollen little clit and tight hole and he groans in response.

There was no way he could keep his mouth from her and she squeals in delight when his tongue flicks against her clit. His moan is deeper but no less satisfied as he draws the bud into his mouth, nipping and sucking and pulling longer, needier moans from Alexa.

He pulls away and places his hands on her ass, spreading her cheeks and watching her drip for him. "Such a pretty cunt, all ready for my knot."

"Just give it to me already, Corbin," she spits at him, eyes blazing as she looks over her shoulder. He spanks her for the outburst and laughs a little as she only moans in response. "Fucking knot me."

Baron is ready to. He pushes his pants down only far enough to expose his hard cock. A large hand rests on the small of her back, the other around the base of his weighty length which he slaps against her pussy. There's no mistaking the satisfied chuckle as he hears the obscene smack of his member on her wet lips. She ruts against him, trying to get him inside but only succeeds in rubbing her clit against the sensitive head of his dick. He loves every second, every needy, pleading moan as her pussy drips over his cock.

He could do this all day but he's keenly aware that it's only a matter of time before someone smells them, his own scent of sex mingling and mixing with hers in the locker room he didn't belong in. So he pulls back, only for a moment, before entering her swiftly and completely.

Beneath him, Alexa cries out, shock and pain are tinged with pleasure, and his strong hands grip her hips pulling her back so she can't get away. "Fuck..." he curses. His hips thrust into her hard and he's never felt anything so tight and hot and perfect. He looks down and watches as his thickness spreads her open, moving faster as she sobs beneath him.

He feels her hand at her clit and immediately slaps her ass hard, the spread of his palm leaving a red mark across her ass. He grabs both her hands and wrenches them behind her back, holding them there and speeding his pace.

"You'll come on my knot when I tell you to, bitch," Baron growls. Not that it will take long. His knot his already swelling at the base of his cock and the lack of contact doesn't exactly stop Alexa's moans.

"I need it," she whines. The fire around him pulses and milks his cock, dripping its sweet wetness over his swelling knot that has her lips spread wide. "Yes, I'm so close... Baron..."

He spanks her again. "Fucking whiny, bitch." His thrusts are brutal, pumping hard and fast inside her and filling the otherwise empty locker room with the loud smacks of their bodies. He tightens his grip on her hands, using the leverage to pull her back on his cock until he can feel his knot catching and stretching her wider. He throws his head back as he buries himself deep with on last hard thrust and pulls her back when she cries out and tries to buck forward off of his knot. "You wanted this. You'll take it."

Alexa tries to choke out a biting response but all that she musters is a sobbing moan as he grinds his knot inside of her and she starts to come. He gives in to his own series of moans as his climax hits and his cock pumps her throbbing pussy full. Her shaking, trembling body only enhance everything and he lets her arms go in favor of holding her around the waist once more so she doesn't jerk away again and hurt herself.

"Your knot... too big," she whines again beneath him.

He silences her, with a series of long quiet shushes as he grinds inside her, hitting her spot, until she's reduced to quiet whimpers. "It's perfect for your hot little cunt," he murmurs. He nips at her ear and pulls her closer so she's flush to his chest again. "You'll get used to it. I'm taking you home. I'll keep you knotted all night, breed you right."

He expects some protest, especially as they both start to come down and his swollen knot starts shrinking. However, she makes no move to untangle herself, only nods her dazed agreement and he chuckles one last time. "That's right. Such a good little bitch."


End file.
